FiYaySta
by NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE
Summary: When they would look back on this event in the future, though it would be counted among the events that they would rather never look back on, ever, they would say that perhaps they should have taken the obvious warning signs more seriously. Dark!Spain.


**AN: The following is based off of a roleplay I had the other day in a chatroom. I warn you that if you are at all squeamish, you should not read this. Though, it's not entirely serious, but the humor present could be considered rather dark. I don't want to spoil the entire thing by warning everyone about every little thing that happens, so I hope that that's enough there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. ****Also, this is partially based off of another fic. It wasn't my idea, so I'm not sure which one it was. I think it may be the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfiction known as 'Cupcakes' (If you are in the MLP fandom you know what I am talking about.) but I'm not sure, it could be another fanfiction in another fandom or this one. If it is Cupcakes, credit to the author of that fanfiction. If it isn't, credit to whoever. **

* * *

><p>When they would look back on this event in the future, though it would be counted among the events that they would rather never look back on, ever, they would say that perhaps they should have taken the obvious warning signs more seriously. They would say that they should have brought a small police squadron or an army, or at the least a small emergency team of all the kinds of doctors, or at the very least have brought their own weapons. Inevitably, they would sigh and say there's nothing to be done about the past, wine would be sipped in the awkward silence, and the minute scars left over from that day would be rubbed subconsciously.<p>

It was a little after siesta when Antonio called. Feliciano saw the phone and let it ring until it was almost about to go to voice mail until he answered and put the receive to his ear, but he didn't say hello.

"Hola~ Would you like to come over for a Fi-Yay-Sta?"

Feliciano stood with the phone and listened to Antonio speak, tapping his chin in thought as he considered coming to the fiesta. (Or Fi-Yay-Sta, or whatever it was.)

Spain tapped the mouth piece on his end of the phone. "Por favor~?" he asked.

Romano was still asleep from the siesta and laying a few feet to the left of Feliciano. He stirred awake to the muffled sounds coming from the phone, blinking and turning his head in the direction.

"The fuck are you talking to Venezia." He said as he reached for the phone. Feliciano turned towards him and handed him the phone.

Spain began to speak again into the receiver after he heard the shuffling sounds of the phone being passed. "Don't you want to have a fiesta?" He said this with a manic smile on his face, and although nobody could see it, the concerning, trembling excitement of his voice could be heard.

"Who the fuck is this?" Romano said, annoyed, into the phone as he pressed the receiver to his ear.

Italy shrugged. "I think it's Spain but he's talking all wrong."

Romano looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Liiike.." Feliciano looked around as he dragged the word out, trying to think of the right thing to say. "He's talking like a commercial."

Romano snapped back to the phone, yelling into the mouthpiece. "Oi. Bastard. I'm talking to you!" He waited a few moments for a response without getting one, pulling the phone away from his head. "I think the line died."

Immediately after this, Spain practically sang out "Hello~?"

Romano stayed silent for a moment. ". . .Spain?"

Spain continued to talk in a sing-song voice. "Si~ I'm right here, Romano~ Right here..."

Romano pressed his fingers to his forehead in frustration. "Gigig...What're you talking to Venezia about, idiot."

Feliciano piped up. "He was talking to me about a FI-YAY-STA."

Romano arched an eyebrow. "Fi-yay-sta? You mean Fi-es-ta?"

Feliciano shook his head. "No, I mean a Fi-Yay-Sta."

Spain frowned, "Who am I talking to again? And yes, a fi-yay-sta...come over soon~ We'll have lots of fun!"

Feliciano quickly shrugged. "'Cause he said it like that."

Romano's forehead creased at Spain's incredibly disconcerting manner of speech. "The fuck, Spain? That sounded weird-"

Spain interrupted him before he could finish. "Que? No it didn't~ Fusesese...just...come over soon~"

Romano remained silent, being dazed, before hanging up.

"I'm hungry. I bet he has salsa." Feliciano said, being oblivious.

" . . . "

"And churros."

"Somethings wrong with 'im." Romano said to Feliciano, who was still being oblivious.

"And party streamers." But Feliciano continued to be oblivious, or at least, appear to be. Romano rolled his eyes.

" And balloons that float." It could be a coping mechanism, this silliness.

"Whatever, he probably does have all that shit. And some cheesy banners and crap." Romano said. "He laughed weird."

"Like...MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA laugh?"

"No, Like- Fusesese~"

"Isn't that how he normally laughs?"

"It's usually like an 'oh' 'foo-so'"

"Oh."

"Exactly, 'Oh.'"

"Well... so we should go like now right?"

"Yeah, we gotta hurry, apparently."

Romano walked over to the door with Feliciano in tow. "Car or Moped?"

Feliciano thought for a moment before saying "Moped."

Romano grabbed the helmets off a table near the door."Alright."

They put on their helmets as they walked out the door to the moped in the front, Romano putting the key in the ignition, driving them off together.

* * *

><p>They reached the home, finding that Spain opened the door as soon as they arrived on his sidewalk. "Welcome." He said as he moved to the side to allow them in.<p>

Romano threw his helmet on the ground as he walked in, it bouncing against the wall once before Feliciano set his helmet on top of it.

Romano looked around the room, seeing that it was sparsely decorated and lamely. Odd for Spain, who'd usually throw large and extravagant parties, inviting many people and filling rooms with the decorations and food. "So."

Spain smiled and dashed off into the kitchen."Be right back~ I'm getting some Popsicles! Fusesesese!"

Paused a moment in confusion. "Popsicles?" Spain liked hot dishes. This was even weirder than him not decorating much or inviting many people. This was just going into blasphemic territory. Romano sighed and flopped down on the couch, with Italy sitting next to him.

Feliciano fidgeted on his spot on the couch, which seemed unusually stiff and cold."There aren't many other people at this fiesta..."

"There's nobody else here!" Romano replied. "Hurry up, bastard!"

It was then that Spain came back with something behind his back, locking the door as he passed by it.

Romano cringed at the sound of the door locking, turning to look at Feliciano.

_"Shit." _They could occasionally communicate through thoughts.

_"What?" _This was something they'd really only do if it were really important, since once a mental bond were set up like that, it's a little hard to sever. That, and that having someone else able to read your thoughts at any given moment would be almost maddening.

_"Something isn't right here. My gaydar is all off." _Romano thinked at Italy.

_"My serial-killer-dar is all off."_ Italy thinked back jokingly.

Spain smiled and walked up to them "First, here's a blindfold, because they are _special_ popsicles, and you get to choose your own~!" He tied white blindfolds over their eyes.

_"I have a bad feeling about this."_

_"If I lose my fingers, will you sew them back on for me?"_

_"Huh-? Only if I can see."_

_"True. Who's gonna dial the phone if you have fingers but can't see and I don't have fingers but can see?"_

"_I guess you could use my hands_-"

"_I guess so_."

Spain smiled, "Okay here's your Popsicles, run your hands over the wood and tell me which one you want~!" He gave them wooden sticks.

Romano felt around blindly. "Dammit."

Italy also felt around for one of the wooden sticks.

"How're we sp'osed to know which flavor is which you ass."

_"Maybe I'll lose my tongue."_

"You're not suppose to." Spain said, smiling.

"_That'll be a blessing_."

"Now, _pick."_

"_You ass._"

"_Love you too._"

Romano grabbed one, grumbling. "Fine. Thank you, Spagna."

Italy also found one and picked it up.

Spain smiled even wider, if that was possible. "Keep the blindfolds on~! Fusesese!"

_"I was so scared that they were going to be his dick. Whew. Mhn. This blindfold itches."_

_"If they were his dick that'd be funny."_

"_Not when we ate it._"

_"It'd still be funny."_

Spain laughed, "Now, now~" He put a hand on Romano's shoulder, "Mi amor~ Te amo~!" Shooting Romano twice in the back with a pistol.

Romano choked. "W-Wh-"

Italy's head whipped around, hearing the loud noise from the gunshot. _"What was that sound!"_ He thought, though he knew the answer. He'd heard guns before.

"_**HE SHOT ME.**_"

_"WHAT! NO!"_

_"FUCK RUN. RUN RUN RUN."_

"O-w-"

_"BUT I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!"_

Romano fell over, toppling off of the sofa, blood already soaking his shirt.

Spain then took that moment to grab Feliciano's neck, "Hola~!" Shoving a large and jagged shard of glass into his throat, stopping at bone, where the glass broke off.

"GACK-" Feliciano said this as his throat was grabbed, but it turned into a horrifying gurgle as the glass sliced into his skin. He fell next to his brother on the floor, hands grasping for the glass but the pain preventing any movements from going far.

"F-Fratello-!" Romano shouted in panic, hearing the sickening squelch noise.

Spain kneeled down on the floor by them both, removing the blindfolds from their heads in one motion. "We're just starting the party!" His voice was high pitched with excitement.

_"Crap. Please be alive." _Romano could see Feliciano's body hacking and choking and struggling to get air, the piece of glass being pulled deeper into his neck by suction. Movement and struggle is better than silence, it was proof that he was still alive, but he still needed to be sure.

Feliciano's voice then came into his mind, screaming extremely loudly- _"DIO DIO DIO DIO DIO DIO DIO DIO DIO DIO DIO DIO"_

_"Okay, good. _"

However, Spain then picked up a bat from nearby."Oh~~ look, now it's pinata time!" He brought the bat into Feliciano's face three times, making horrible crunching noises and coming away with blood.

Romano screamed in horror.

Italy gurgled in more agony, mostly everything in his face broken, particularly his mouth and nose.

_"DIO!"_

_"IT HURTS, DIO, IT HURTS!"_

_"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE__**, I NEED TO SAVE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE.**_" It could have been insanity, or it could have been an attempt at lightening the mood and escaping this insanity, but it didn't really work at assuaging either of their panic.

Romano curled into a ball to shield himself.

"God, no, oh god, why? Please, no, oh god..."

Italy's body began to twitch several times, though it was entirely involuntary and could entirely be blamed on the extreme loss of blood. It was a wonder that the both weren't dead yet from this, but then again, being countries, they couldn't expect to die very easily. Not that they couldn't die. Just not die easily.

_"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god."_

Spain stepped on Romano's stomach, "Oh and for you...I thought we'd play pin the tail on the donkey..." He took a hammer and nail, and hammered his hands to the ground "OOPS! I missed!" He said, giggling sadistically.

"_DON'T DIE ON ME YOU ASSHO-_" He said as the hammer was coming down onto the nails. His scream was bloodcurdling.

Spain looked around, "Oh what other party favors do we have here~? Fusesese! Oh, I know! Bobbing for apples!"

"NO!" Romano screamed.

_"What did he do...?"_

"OH FUCK, SPAIN!" Romano continued to scream."OH MY GOD."

Spain grabbed a container of acid and splashed it on Feliciano's still twitching body."There were no apples, I guess..."

"OH MY FUCKING SHIT FAGGOT ASS BITCH COCK SUCKING MOTHERFUCKING JESUS CHRIST" Romano let out a flurry of curses at seeing this, almost forgetting his own pain. The acid splashed all over Felciano's body, a few droplets Romano, burning him beyond recognition and melting his features and his clothes and patches of hair, the smell being awful, and Lovino swore he could have seen a bit of bone under a melted away muscle.

_"OH MY GOD...ITALY... ITALY, NO..."_

_"I think I'm gonna die..."_

_"DON'T!"_

_"I wanna die now.."_

Spain laughed, again, seeming to get even more manic with each passing moment. "Oh dear...I feel like I'm missing a game...Oh, what was it? Oh, yes, yes! We, of course, need to play _shoots_ and _ladders_!"

Romano didn't know what Spain meant by this, and he didn't care as Italy's thought's started to become very distorted, murky, and faint in his own head. This meant the connection was weakening, which it didn't just _do_, it annoyingly stayed until they figured out how to stop it!

_"DON'T! BUTT DIAL SOMEONE! CALL HELP! DO SOMETHING!" _Romano was in hysterics.

_"I'd be okay with that.." _This was the last thought that Italy had as he mercifully blacked out, his brain activity stopping five minutes after, rendering him dead. People occasionally die within MRI scans. Videos taken of this show that just before you die, all the neurons light up (a brilliantly colored display, but only on the scans, brains tend not to be color coded), your mind going through millions of emotions and memories, an overwhelming experience that you only go through at the very brink of death. Your life truly flashes before your eyes.

Romano, seeing that his helmet was near enough to his foot to kick it, punted it towards Spain, but unfortunately missing. It was then that he realized that Feliciano's mind, instead of being fuzzy and giving the effect of talking through a long tunnel or being far away, was just silent.

_"...Fratello?" _Nothing. _"...YOU WEAK SON OF A BITCH!" _He realized what happened as he saw the limp body, not even struggling, surrounded by the blood and acid, unbreathing. It was only then that Romano cried.

And then Spain shoved a sharpened stick into his stomach. Romano gagged. "Oops, the ladder broke...Oh well, now we have to shoot you down!"

Romano's eyes widened. "N-No-" Spain knelt down, slipping slightly in the blood, scooping his hands under Romano's back. "Spagna, P-pl-" His pleas went unheard.

"Wh-wasn't that fun...? We-we should-should.." Spain looked down at Romano with wide and insane eyes, seeming to brim with horror. Or possibly relishment. It was hard to tell. Romano hoped that it was horror and guilt.

_"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" _

Spain cried. "That was...so much fun...' He brought a pistol out from behind him. Romano cringed, preparing for a brief shot of pain, meeting the afterlife, the end, he didn't care if it was heaven or hell he was going to. Spain, however, brought the pistol to his own cheek and pulled the trigger. He fell, seemingly dead. Romano stared in horror.

After a few minutes, he was sure Spain was dead. He groaned and tried to pull his hands off of the ground, it working, but the pain being unbearable to continue.

"Fuck fuck fuck OW SON OF A BITCH" He glanced over at Feliciano's corpse yet again. It was starting to smell. He leaned over to it, hoping that he could maybe revive him somehow, maybe, since they _were _both countries, the same country no less, and for them to die so easily would be shame.

"M- My fra-" But at that moment, he toppled over, unable to support himself. At the same time, Spain sat up. "...It-it was.." He took a knife and plunged into Romano's throat, then falling to the floor, dead.

Romano lay there with the knife deep into his throat, the blood gushing out, unable to breathe. He closed his eyes slowly and death finally overcame him.

Epilogue.

They were found by England an hour and a half later. He removed the foreign objects from their bodies, disgusted but unsurprised. It appeared that the

little-seen Inquisition side of Spain had shown through, who was much more vicious and mentally unhinged than either his Conquistador or Pirate sides.

England transported them to their own lands where they could properly regenerate. They revived about a week later.

Romano has a straight, vertical, line on his throat, as well as two round indents in his back, as well as two darkish circles on either side of his hands.

Veneziano has a less straight, horizontal line on his throat, a larger bump on his nose where it broke, (Which is lucky, since so much of his face was broken) and several patches of skin that is much lighter than the rest.

Spain has an indent on his cheek, and never stopped apologizing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**So that's that. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Critiques are welcome. **


End file.
